What's lost is nothing
by VT233
Summary: A Penn and Blake fanfic for all you plakers out there:)


**Just something I thought of after watching Watch What Happens Next.**

" _Penn in honor of your on-screen relationship with Uma Thurman on The Slap, what is the oldest you'd ever date?"_

" _Age isn't but a number but if I had to institute a cut off I would say able to have a child maybe"_

" _Okay so you would like a child?"_

" _Yeah"_

Blake kept hitting backward on the remote repeating the same line over and over again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he really think she's that dumb? Dumping her because he didn't want kids and 5 years later choosing his girls based of their ability of having kids? To say Blake was angry would be an understatement she was fuming, she couldn't believe him. Not that she still love him or anything but to be lied to after three years of a relationship was a lot for Blake to take in. She wasn't thinking straight, she dropped her daughter James at her mother's place saying that something came up and she really needs to go and she headed down the road that was once the only road she took after a long day at work. If Blake was thinking for a pinch, she would turn over and return home. But she wasn't and all she cared about now is one thing, proving to her now ex boyfriend that she knew he lied to her and that he should be ashamed of himself.

After two hours of driving she arrived and parked a couple of blocks away to prevent any rumors about them getting back together or her cheating on her husband, she would never do that. She came to do one thing and only, give Penn a piece of his mind and be gone in a second. How could someone's feelings change so fast? Not a month before he broke up with her he said to the whole world that he was doing it all for her. _Yeah he was definitely doing it all for me, all the lying and the manipulations. And who knows he may as well have cheated on me. No Penn would never do that. But Penn would never lie too so he may do a whole bunch of other stuff._ Blake shut the voices in her head, put on her sunglasses and hat to hide from any paparazzi that may be floating around Penn's house and started walking towards his home. As soon as she arrived to his doors she knocked repetitively and so hard her knuckles could've fallen off.

"Blake?" Penn was wearing a hoodie and a sweat pants with no shoes, he must have been sleeping. His hair was messy and his eyes wide open at the sight of his ex at his front door after two years of absence. Blake might be wearing sunglasses and a hat but Penn would've known her even if she was wearing a mask. No costume or disguise could ever hide this blonde hair or those beautiful eyes. Blake entered the house without saying a word and headed towards the living room. She was walking so fast and Penn knew she was upset that was something she did when she was upset.

"Blake what are you doing here?" he asked as he sat facing her on the couch. " Not that it's bad to see you but I didn't expect you to come is anything wrong?"

"Oh it's not bad to see me isn't it? You bet your ass something's wrong Penn. How could you? how could you do this to me?" she replied spitting her venom trying to sound strong but the pitch in the end of the sentence showed that she wasn't strong after all and she was hurt by Penn's actions.

"How could I what? Come on Blake help me out here."

"Yeah of course you don't know." She replied sarcastically not daring to look at him and making him see the tears that were starting to show in her eyes

"Know what? Blake I haven't seen you in two years, haven't talked to you in a year and a half and you suddenly came here to accuse me of something that I did. What could have I possibly done if I'm not even talking to you?" his voice was starting to raise, he was going through all sorts of emotions, angry and Blake for accusing of god knows what, , shocked of the way she's talking to him, but mostly happy to see her after so long. The pictures and the television don't give her justice, her sparkling eyes, her shiny hair, all of her best features don't appear on the television.

"Yeah because it was something you did 5 years ago. Penn you broke up with me." She said finally looking into his eyes not caring if he saw she was crying. She wanted him to know how much bad he has caused her.

"What? You're mad at me for breaking up with you? I thought we were okay, we both agreed on this decision Blake where is this coming from?" he asked all his anger vanishing.

"We were okay because your reason was good enough for us to end what we had. But you're not,you don't, you… you want kids Penn. You said in that interview that you want kids you lied to me to break up with me telling me you didn't want to start a family and now you want kids! How could you do this to me? I thought we loved each other, you know Penn you were my everything and I agreed for us to break it off because I knew that I couldn't live without kids and I didn't want you to be forced into anything I actually cried for months because you didn't want kids and now what? What did you think? You thought that I wouldn't watch the interview? Or did you forget that that was your excuse to break it off with me? Tell me something Penn, do you even remember us being together? Did it mean anything to you?"

 **I don't know if it's any good but I had to write it. Review please.**


End file.
